Castigo
Castigo is a human warrior and strategist roleplayed by Of Warfare. Known primarily for his sarcastic, witty commentary and his prowess with a blade, Castigo commanded several formidable armies over the course of his active career. Known by a select few to be the founder of the Empire of Gielinor and the conqueror of most of the known world, Castigo's orders, policies and sword are directly responsible for the deaths of approximately five to ten million people. Personality Cunning, sharp, and quick to action, Castigo's personality can best be described as psychopathic, although reports exist of him showing a sense of morality during times of peace. With a sword on his back and a "Give 'Em Hell" attitude, Castigo has outlasted many an opponent on the battlefield, earning a reputation by his fellow soldiers as one of the most extraordinary combatants of the Sixth Age. Despite his preference of genocide to diplomacy, however, Castigo has been known to excel in fields of expertise off the battlefield, illustrated through his voracious love of literature. Castigo's true religion remains unknown to most, and he often jokes about worshipping different Gods to confuse those who ask about his beliefs. History With no last name and only a handful of druids to testify as to his heredity, Castigo's family likely traces back to a small tribe of hunter-gatherers that were wiped out during the God Wars of the Third Age. The only known relation to Castigo is his deceased uncle, whom he seldom discusses. Most of the information available about Castigo refers to his exile from the Kingdom of Kandarin, or chronicles his engagements in combat. Known by a handful of people to be the founder of the Empire of Gielinor, Castigo's history was deliberately stricken from the records to prevent knowledge of his association with the genocide of the Kandar, Fremmenik, Kharidian, Wild, and Karamjan peoples that took place in the early Sixth Age. It is known by two individuals on the entirety of Gielinor that Castigo ordered and participated in the slaughter of unprecedented amounts of people from various nationalities, and the enslavement of millions more. Dubbing himself "The Punishment of God", Castigo set out to exterminate anyone he felt was a threat to a greater good, and confiscated the dead's wealth in the process, becoming one of the richest men in the history of Gielinor. With the fall of the Western World that occurred after the collapse of the Empire, the civil wars that eventually proceeded it, and the continuation of brutal enslavement policies on remote locations, coupled with his extensive genocides and war crimes, Castigo can be said by a select few to have been responsible for more deaths than anyone in the history of the world. Most of Castigo's records, however, have been destroyed, and only fragments of a distant, violent past remain to testify to the horror of what that man brought about. Contemporary knowledge of Castigo is sparse at best. It is known he favored traveling the world as opposed to fighting non-stop, and was often seen in exotic locations from the Elven Lands to Eastern Morytania. The last record of his activity is noted in a chronicle of the decline of the Kingdom of Kandarin, in an author's note. In it, the author mentions the fall of Ardougne and the official death of the Kingdom of Kandarin. Castigo's involvement is not specified, however, it is known by a few members of the invading Zarosian army of the time that Castigo employed unconventional tactics and a ruse in order to facilitate the capture of Ardougne and bring an end to the Kingdom of Kandarin. After that, he disappears from the history books, a silent, changed man with more blood and destruction on his hands than some Gods. It is rumored that Castigo found employment as a Myreque Second Lieutenant in the Sanguinesti region; this, however, is unconfirmed. Trivia *Despite the massive body count attributed to him, none of Castigo's mass grave sites have been found. This is because he ordered the remaining slaves, some of whom were practiced in magic, to convert the bones of the dead into bananas and peaches, which were then sold for pofit to various Gielinorian establishments, with the remainder being given to the poor as a form of food aid. *For all his achievements, and despite the numerous empowering speeches he has given, Castigo is a rather quiet, regretful man. *Castigo paid dearly for the considerable knowledge of combat that he possesses. He has arthritis at an early age, a bad eye, a bad knee, and numerous scars across his body. He does not sleep very often and is an alcoholic. *Castigo's favorite book is the Encyclopedia Pharmacognosy, written by his friend and lover Lorelei Amaranth. Category:Characters Category:Ardougne Category:Warrior Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Myreque